


Партия

by Kaellig



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Persephone and Hades, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На стене в номере Веспер висит картина, изображающая похищение Персефоны Аидом. Персефона — бледная темноволосая девушка в жёлтом платье — тянется к прекрасному нарциссу, растущему у самой воды, а за ней наблюдает мужчина с холодным взглядом. Он стоит за её спиной, не таясь, но Персефона явно не замечает его — до поры.<br/>Веспер чувствует себя девушкой с картины, только своего похитителя она уже успела увидеть. Для полного сходства не хватает разве что нарциссов, и Веспер, словно наперекор собственным ассоциациям, надевает в тот вечер фиолетовое платье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Партия

**Author's Note:**

> В греческой мифологии нарцисс — символ богини Персефоны; по легенде, она собирала нарциссы в тот момент, когда её похитил Аид.  
> Упомянутая в тексте картина является плодом воображения автора.

— Вы очень красивы, мисс Линд, — говорит Ле Шиффр, скользя равнодушным оценивающим взглядом по её лицу, и голос его звучит холодно и бесстрастно. Это не комплимент — это всего лишь оценка.

— Я не собираюсь его соблазнять, — огрызается Веспер. Ей не стоит говорить с ним таким тоном, Ле Шиффр не терпит неподчинения и хамства и сам не подаёт повода, но ей слишком не по себе, чтобы держать себя в руках. В конце концов, из них двоих вовсе не она заядлый игрок и мастер блефа.

Однако он лишь улыбается в ответ.

— Вам не придётся даже стараться. Просто будьте собой. Судя по тому, что мне известно о мистере Бонде, вы должны ему понравиться.

Назло ему при встрече с Бондом Веспер держится подчёркнуто холодно и резко и слишком поздно понимает, насколько ошибочную тактику избрала. Ле Шиффр просчитывает её наперёд, словно партию, как просчитал и Бонда, даже не встретившись ещё лично, по одному лишь досье. Он использует каждую крупицу информации, превращая в своё оружие даже самые невинные слабости и секреты противника, и то, как мастерски он читает собеседника, порой наводит на мысли о мистическом даре. За ним невозможно угнаться, его невозможно переиграть — он слишком быстро меняет правила игры, а то и саму игру: ему ставят мат, но он уже держит в руках фулл-хауз; противник собирает флеш-рояль, но Ле Шиффр уже поставил всё на чёрное и раскрутил рулетку.

На стене в номере Веспер висит картина, изображающая похищение Персефоны Аидом. Персефона — бледная темноволосая девушка в жёлтом платье — тянется к прекрасному нарциссу, растущему у самой воды, а за ней наблюдает мужчина с холодным взглядом. Он стоит за её спиной, не таясь, но Персефона явно не замечает его — до поры.

Веспер чувствует себя девушкой с картины, только своего похитителя она уже успела увидеть. Для полного сходства не хватает разве что нарциссов, и Веспер, словно наперекор собственным ассоциациям, надевает в тот вечер фиолетовое платье. 

*

Чувство, которое она начинает испытывать к Бонду, наверняка имеет в психологии какое-то умное объяснение, вроде Лимского или Стокгольмского синдрома. Привязанность и сочувствие предателя к своей будущей жертве. Он явно уступает Ле Шиффру — недостаточно хорошо прячет эмоции, слишком азартно вовлекается в игру, делает рискованные ходы. В другое время (в другом месте, с другим человеком) это излишне самоуверенное позёрство вызвало бы у Веспер раздражение, но сейчас она наблюдает противостояние бесстрашного щенка и матёрого волка-убийцы, и её сердце болезненно сжимается от страха за Бонда. Она знает, что ему не суждено выиграть, но отчаянно желает ему победы.

Она отказывается дать ему ещё денег — но Бонд берёт их у кого-то другого; она едва успевает заново запустить его сердце, когда люди Ле Шиффра подсыпают Бонду яд, — но он как ни в чём не бывало возвращается обратно за покерный стол. Она старается держать дистанцию, чтобы Ле Шиффр не заметил, как изменились их отношения, — но её похищают, Бонд с готовностью попадается в ловушку, и взгляд, которым награждает её Ле Шиффр, выражает что-то похожее на сочувствие. Сочувствие титана к раздавленному его стопой жуку.

— Вы так упрямы, мисс Линд, — замечает он, и в этот раз в его голосе слышится намёк на восхищение. — Должен признать, мне было бы интересно сыграть с вами. Вы импульсивны, непредсказуемы и не умеете сдаваться — эти качества, бесспорно, придали бы партии остроту.

Чувство, которое она испытывает к Ле Шиффру, объяснить ещё сложнее, но когда она видит в его взгляде оттенок заинтересованности, что-то внутри неё вздрагивает и сладко сжимается. Персефона, вспоминает она, осталась в итоге в царстве Аида, но не пленницей, а царицей. Он наклоняется к ней близко-близко, так, что она чувствует кожей его дыхание, улавливает аромат его одеколона и лёгкий отголосок возбуждения. Правый глаз смотрит почти ласково, но левый не позволяет забыть об истинной сущности этого человека.

Веспер стряхивает наваждение и зло скалится.

— Джеймс тоже упрям. Тебе его не сломать.

— О, мисс Линд, — Ле Шиффр медленно выпрямляется, и на его губах появляется чуть укоризненная улыбка, — боюсь, вы очень скоро убедитесь в том, что это не так. Я могу сломать любого.

Он легко касается ладонью её щеки и выходит. Парой минут позже Веспер слышит надрывный крик и закрывает глаза, как будто это может ей как-то помочь.

*

Она знает: Ле Шиффр не погиб. Он лишь вернулся в своё царство — зализывать раны и выжидать правильного момента для своего следующего хода.

Веспер открывает чемодан, гладит ткань жёлтого летнего платья, но надеть его — всё равно что призвать дьявола, и если сама она не имеет ничего против, то Джеймс ещё слишком слаб. Она с сожалением выбирает красное. На нём зато не видно будет крови.

*

Когда вода смыкается над её головой, затем врывается в распахнутое горло, стремительно заполняя лёгкие, Веспер кажется, что она чувствует сильные мужские руки, обхватывающие её со спины и тянущие вниз, в гостеприимно разверзшуюся бездну.

В этот момент она вспоминает, что нарциссы растут у воды.


End file.
